1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to water containing hydrogen obtained by electrolysis (referred to as electrolytic hydrogen dissolved water hereinafter).
More particularly, the present invention relates to high concentration hydrogen (including hydrogen atoms) dissolved water obtained by electrolysis having the ability to prevent or repair damage of DNA. Also, the present invention relates to a method of producing such electrolytic hydrogen dissolved water. Furthermore, the present invention relates to an apparatus of producing high concentration hydrogen dissolved water by electrolysis.
2. Description of the Background Art
All the living things on earth are referred to as a DNA (Deoxyribo Nucleic Acid) organism. The metabolism of the organism is completely controlled by DNA (gene). It can be said that the life, death, and health of the organism are dominated by DNA. In other words, health implies DNA in a normal state, and disease implies an abnormal state of the DNA.
If the development of means to maintain a normal state of the DNA and to render an abnormal state of the DNA to a normal state achieves success, electrolytic hydrogen dissolved water will be applicable not only to the medical and pharmacy field, but also to various fields such as the food industry and many other unpredictable fields since water can arrive rapidly to all portions in the organism including the lipid membrane (cell membrane) and the blood-brain barrier.
The damage of a DNA cell is relatively small due to the self-guarding effect within the biological body. However, according to independent cell culture research, self-damage occurs to reduce the lifetime of the DNA due to rapid oxidation by free radicals. Vitamin C (ascorbic acid) is conventionally known as the scavenger substance for a free radical.
However, vitamin C per se is converted into a free radical since vitamin C reduces others and is subjected to oxidation. Since this free radical originating from vitamin C participates in the damage of the DNA cell, vitamin C could not be taken as an ideal substance as a scavenger for a free radical.
The present invention is directed to solve the above-described problems, and has an object of providing electrolytic hydrogen dissolved water ideal for suppressing damage of a DNA cell.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a method of producing such electrolytic hydrogen dissolved water.
A further object of the present invention is to provide an apparatus of producing high concentration hydrogen dissolved water by electrolysis.
According to an aspect of the present invention, electrolytic hydrogen dissolved water includes dissolved hydrogen of at least 0.1 ppm. The water is preferably made neutral.
According to another aspect of the present invention, a method of producing electrolytic hydrogen dissolved water includes the step of preparing raw water (such as tap water) including at least natrium, kalium, magnesium, and calcium ions to obtain purified water from the raw water. An electrolyte is added to promote electrolysis in the purified water. The purified water with the electrolyte added to promote electrolysis is electrolyzed. Then, cathode water is derived.
According to a third aspect of the present invention, an apparatus of producing electrolytic hydrogen dissolved water includes a unit for obtaining purified water from raw water, and an electrolyte supply unit for supplying an electrolyte to promote electrolysis in the purified water. The apparatus further includes a unit to electrolyze the electrolyte added purified water.
It was found that the electrolytic hydrogen dissolved water according to the present invention prevents or suppresses damage of the DNA. It is considered that the hydrogen in the high concentration hydrogen-containing water by electrolysis reduces the radical (superoxide anion radical) that is the cause of DNA damage. The radical is eliminated to prevent or suppress damage of the DNA. The hydrogen per se is oxidized so that the water is harmless to the human body.